


On Short Leave From Sense

by Tarn



Series: Things Nautical [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Farce, Humor, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarn/pseuds/Tarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On holiday in Port Royal, Jack decides to play matchmaker in order to insure that a certain Lieutenant doesn’t try to take away his James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Short Leave From Sense

**Author's Note:**

> New Notes: Written years ago before the sequels. So timeline is divergent from after Curse of the Black Pearl. This story is either the last story in the Things Nautical series or the first in the may never be finished Things Piratical series. For now I'll leave it in TN.
> 
> And yes, it's Jack/James/Groves... sorta.
> 
> Original Notes: This one’s a farce. Also, though it seems odd to mention it, plash is not a misspelling of splash. It’s the word that splash originates from. I love etymology. And that’s the history of words, not bugs. For further, likely needless, clarification: an intaglio is a engraving in stone depressed below the surface so that an impression from the design yields an image in relief and to pule is to whine or whimper.

On Short Leave From Sense

“Commodore?” Lieutenant Groves stood at the door of James Norrington's office, looking altogether unsure about the world.

“Something I can help you with, Lieutenant?” Since his return to Port Royal, and light duty at the Fort, James’ officers had been getting on his nerves. Gillette had been treating him like a triumphant hero, while Groves had been avoiding him outright. 

He wasn’t really sure which he found more irritating.

“Sir.” Apprehensive really was the best word to describe Groves just then. He strode forward to stand before the desk. But when he got there, all he did was give James a frightened look. “I... do you have a moment?”

James looked around his mostly empty desk. One would think that after spending so much of his career buried in paperwork, he would have been happy to be out from under it for once. The trouble was that he wasn’t yet allowed to do much more than paperwork. “Does it look like I have anything pressing?”

He looked around the desk, then swallowed audibly. “No, sir. It doesn’t.”

“Is something troubling you, Groves?” James looked at the man intently. With Gillette and most the other officers off dealing with matters across the island, Groves and James had been spending all their time in the Fort offices together. Or at least as together as you could be when one of you is hiding from the other.

“May I speak candidly, Commodore?” Groves didn’t really look like he wished to be candid. He looked like he wanted to bolt from the room.

“Well, you can hardly hope to do so calling me by my title all the time, Isaac.” James smiled. It didn’t have at all the desired effect. Rather than calming the Lieutenant, it made him tenser.

“I would like to request a transfer, sir… James… sir.” Groves stumbled over his words. They weren’t the sort of words one should stumble over either. They were the kind that should be said with conviction.

They were not, however. James could tell that Isaac Groves would like to do no such thing, and yet he was. He was nearly pleading for it. Whatever could make a man look at you with such bewilderment? “Ah, I see. Has this to do with your former betrothed, Lieutenant?”

The man sighed, seeming to be relieved by the abandonment of familiarity. “It has, after a fashion. I have found it harder and harder to remain in Port Royal since I broke the engagement. I find that I’m not happy here.”

“Indeed. This will not look favorably on your record, you know. People will assume you had a falling out with your commander.” He raised his eyebrow in that questioning way he did. It was a little startling to see how Groves’ eyes softened and shined at it.

“Oh no, sir. I could not have asked for a better superior. But I am too much in memory here. I dwell too much in thoughts of something that would never work. It’s a detriment to my duty, so I must remove myself from the source. Surely you can understand that?” There it was again, the pleading look.

“I hope you are not again referring to your laughable belief that I am still enamored with Mrs. Turner.” James smirked.

“No, sir. I know now that it is not she who holds your heart.”

And that said it all. Groves knew, somehow he knew about Jack. Was that it? Groves had found out about his Commodore’s vile sins and could no longer work under him. But a transfer? Not an accusatory letter to the Admiralty. Not a public admonishment and charge of sodomy. Just a quiet transfer. “I see. And do you presume to know who does hold my heart?”

“Yes.” The answer was flat, inflection non-existent in the tone. His eyes, however, blazed. Did James’ sin, or the man with whom he was sinning, fuel the fire?

“Is this a situation of blackmail, then? Does a transfer pay for your silence?” James knew he was treading on shaky ground, but he had to know where things stood. If the time had come for him to choose between Jack and his calling, he had to be ready. The fact that the choice had been made months ago when he’d left Port Royal to save his lover from harm was a matter of inconsequence.

“I have no intention of using my knowledge for personal gain, sir. I merely wish to remove myself from the situation.” Groves was stiff as a board. He was also not looking at James.

“Ah. And you are willing to put your naval career at risk? You’ll have to take whatever post is available. You could end up fighting natives in Africa, or tigers in India, or perhaps freezing in Canada. There are any number of distasteful posts to be had. Whereas here, you are relatively safe and assured a promotion.” That did have the desired effect. Groves looked up from his shoes to stare, blinking at his commander.

“Sir? A promotion?” His eyes were really shining now.

James hoped desperately that the man wouldn’t start weeping. Just what he needed, one of his officers blubbering on his desk in the middle of the afternoon. It would be the perfect time for someone of import to come visit him; a banker, or an admiral, or Governor Swann, or worse yet, Jack. “Yes. A captaincy. I was planning on giving you command of the Osprey. It’s quite a yare little ship. More nimble than the Perseverance, though it has less firepower.”

“But me, sir? Why me? Gillette has served under you longer.” Groves was swallowing as he spoke. He licked his dry lips absently and looked to the pitcher of water on James desk.

“Yes, Gillette has been at Fort Charles longer and he is a good officer. His service record, however, does not indicate to me that he would make a good Captain. A Captain must have certain qualities that befit a leader. You have these and Gillette does not.” James reached out to pour his Officer a glass of water. He set it down and pushed it toward the edge of the desk near the man. “And do not think I offer this in return for secrecy regarding my personal life. I wrote to the Admiralty of my intentions on my return from Boston. They have approved it and given me leave to assign you as Captain of the Osprey. Ah, here it is. ”

The letter itself landed before Groves. He took up his water first and drank half the content down before looking at the page. “I know not what to say, sir.”

“Say that you will reconsider your request for transfer in light of this new information. Sleep on it. Take long walks along the battlements, or whatever you need. But most important, know that I will never ask you to compromise yourself in order to keep my private concerns hidden. They are my own and no one save I will take responsibility for them. Dismissed, Groves.” The last was likely harsher than the situation warranted, but if the man did not leave the room, James feared he might lose the tight grip on himself.

“Yes, sir. I’ll consider all you have said.” He set down the glass and turned to go, but stopped at the door. “James?”

“No, Isaac. This will remain private.”

Lieutenant Groves nodded curtly and left. James shivered a little at a sudden feeling of dread. The matter could hardly have been resolved so smoothly. It would return. His office seemed to shift, to abruptly become a bit too close and stuffy. He needed his Jack, and soon. His eyes went to the ring gracing his left hand. The fourth finger of his left hand, to be exact. No one had dared look at it for long since he’d returned to Port Royal. A ring of silver, with a bloodstone intaglio of a ship. An exquisite carving that showed not only the ship, but also what looked like a bird taking wing over it. A sparrow.

Glancing at the clock, and then at his desk, he decided there wasn’t really any reason he needed to be there. With a deep sigh he stood and started to put away things, thinking how terribly long the walk to the Governor’s home would be.

* * *

Jack Sparrow let out a very loud, very dramatic sigh. He then fidgeted in his chair and flipped ahead a few pages in the book he was reading. He flipped back and cleared his throat loudly before casting Elizabeth an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

The young woman rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on her needlework. The continued noises and shuffling from the other occupant of the room was making it fairly impossible. “Jack!”

“What?” He looked up from his book, chewing on his thumb.

“Be quiet.” She snapped.

“I can’t help it if I’m bored. Are you aware of how bloody dull this city is? How can you stand it?” Jack looked out the window and sighed again.

“I’ve lived here most my life, Jack. I know exactly how boring it is. Why do you think I read all that stuff about pirates and outlaws?” She squinted at a particularly troublesome stitch.

Jack’s head craned toward her to watch. “Yes, but you’re also the one still living with her father, even though she’s a wedded wife and all. Now that’s sad. Your floss is tangled.”

“Thank you, Jack, I hadn’t noticed.” She said sarcastically. “There’s nothing wrong with us staying with father for a time while we get established. A lot of couples do it. We couldn’t live in Will’s quaint little room at the forge, now could we?”

“I suppose not.” Jack glanced at the clock. It was likely hours before James would be able to leave the Fort and come to rescue him from monotony. He twisted the new ring on his left hand, rubbing the smooth hematite stone as Elizabeth continued to justify their living arrangement.

“Besides, Will doesn’t have time to look for a house just now. Thanks to my father, he’s got more work than he did when he was doing Mr. Brown’s work as well as his. Even with an assistant and an apprentice of his own.” Elizabeth shook her head. “And father’s too busy with his endeavor to court Mrs. Fowler and the trouble at the Thompson’s.”

“How are those going?” Jack smiled. He was a little more interested to hear about a handful of slaves escaping their master’s yoke than the Governor’s romantic life. It was always good to hear about trouble and strife on the plantations. On top of his general dislike of slavery, uprisings tended to distract the Navy from worrying too much about whatever he was up to. Of course, it also meant that James might get pulled into the rather distasteful business of rounding up the wayward lambs. At least his current injured status was keeping him far from the matter.

“He seems to be doing rather well with the Widow, but as for the other, terrible. He hates having to deal with these things. At least the escape was mostly bloodless. If he had his way, though, he’d put an end to the whole vile practice.” Elizabeth scowled, more at her thoughts than her work.

“But he can’t, not and maintain his position as Royal Governor.” Jack gave her a sour look. Politics, utter twaddle as far as Jack was concerned.

Elizabeth set aside her embroidery, sighing before giving her friend a smile. “Let’s discuss something more pleasant, shall we? So what are you reading?”

“Hamlet. Coming up on the duel scene.” Jack muttered, looking at the page. “’Not a whit, we defy augury. There is special providence in the fall of a sparrow.’ I think I’ll have that put on me gravestone.”

Elizabeth shook her head, grinning. “How long have you been reading that? You’ve been hanging round quoting Hamlet for days.”

“I’m rereading it, luv. It’s my favorite play. I was thinking of reading a comedy next, however. What would you suggest?” Jack fanned the pages of the book.

She stood and retrieved a collection of the Bard’s comedies and romances from a shelf. “I’d say Much Ado About Nothing or… Twelfth Night.”

“Oh, yes. Tale of a duke who falls for a girl that he thinks is a pretty lad. You think he ever asked Viola to put the britches back on for a night?” Jack leered.

“I don’t know. Does James ever ask you to wear a dress?” Elizabeth teased as she brought Jack the book.

“No. Though if I flutter my eyelashes at him and pout, I might get him to put one on.” Jack continued to grin at her, awaiting a response.

“A green one, to match his eyes, I hope.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, certainly.” Jack was about to elucidate on the exact style of the frock he had in mind, when the butler entered to announce that Mrs. Turner had a guest.

Into the room came a pretty round-faced girl with a mess of dark curls and a dress that was without doubt the latest of the fashion. “Elizabeth, I’m sorry I haven’t been by earlier to welcome you back from your honeymoon.”

Elizabeth moved to embrace the lass and offer her a seat. “Not at all. You’re busy planning your own wedding, I expect.”

The girl bit her lip and ignored the statement, instead looking at Jack. Her eyes grew wide and darted around his person, no doubt taking in the full theatrical display that was Jack Sparrow. He was lounging on a settee in a pair of dark grey trousers, tight as usual, and a billowy shirt of faded red silk. His customary red and white sash had been replaced with a black one, though his headscarf was the same as ever. Gone too were his boots, as he had traded them for a pair of house slippers stolen from Dylan Maurer. Deep red Chinese silk embroidered with dragons. He grinned at her, his gold teeth winking in the sunlight from the window. “’Ello.”

“Where are my manners?” Elizabeth turned from her friend to present Jack. “Sarah Lyon, meet Jack Sparrow.”

“Captain Jack Sparrow.” He stood and bowed. “We’ve met, actually. Danced at your wedding, in fact.”

“Yes. I should have realized that you might still be here, Captain.” She smiled genuinely. “Are you staying with the Turners?”

“No. Commodore Norrington feels that it’s best that I stay with him. He can keep close watch on me that way.” Jack smirked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jack. “Yes. I’m surprised that Isaac didn’t tell you, Sarah. As I recall, none of his officers were very happy with the arrangement.”

Sarah frowned deeply. “Well… that’s partly why I’ve come, Elizabeth. It’s Isaac. He… he broke our engagement.”

Blinking was the best Elizabeth could manage at first. “He did? Why? You both seemed perfectly happy at the wedding.”

Her eyes darted to Jack a moment. “Well…”

“Oh, don’t mind me, luv. I’ll just be reading me book.” Jack sat back down and picked up the tome.

“In truth, Captain Sparrow, I might need your insight. You see, I am a woman and therefore have no idea what would prompt a man to end an engagement without explaining why. Maybe you can offer something?” She smiled weakly.

“Well, I can certainly try, miss. As Elizabeth was saying, you looked quite the couple at her wedding. When did this Isaac fellow break your heart, exactly?” Jack’s tone was very nearly fatherly, which was strange coming out of him.

“Around the first of October. He came to my house and told me he cared for me, but he couldn’t marry me. He said I’d thank him someday for it. I don’t see how, though. Oh Elizabeth, I love him! Whatever shall I do?” Sarah’s lip trembled as she spoke.

Jack got the distinct impression that Elizabeth would have liked to tell her friend to stop being a ninny, but she didn’t. Instead she produced a handkerchief and handed it to Sarah. “Really now, crying won’t do you any good. Someone needs to find out what’s gotten into Isaac that he’d do this to you. Did he speak to your father yet?”

“No, papa’s been away on business since before October. Mother’s hoping that  
Isaac will come around before he returns next month, but I just don’t know.” Sarah was biting her lip again in that absurdly pretty manner that some girls do. Jack wondered seriously what had gotten into Isaac, whoever he was.

“Maybe Will could speak with him. They’re not the best of friends, but they have spent some time together in James’ company. Maybe a man could get him to reveal something that you cannot.”

Now that would be a reason for him to end the betrothal, Jack thought. He kept it to himself, though. “An excellent plan. He’s more likely to confide in a mate than in his bride-to-be. Or former, as it were.”

“Thank you, Jack.” Elizabeth smiled a bit too tightly to be genuine.

“You’re welcome. Maybe James could talk to him, too. They work together, right?” Jack could never keep James’ officers straight in his head. There was the thin one with the long face, the stocky one with the terrible manners, and the new fellow, who as yet lacked any individual personality whatsoever. The rest were a blur of blue coats and gold braid.

“Yes. Lieutenant Isaac Groves.” Sarah might have beamed with pride, if she hadn’t been trying to keep tears at bay.

“Really, Sarah, you should go home. I’ll speak with Will… and Commodore Norrington, perhaps. We’ll see what we can find out. Now, come and see the dresses my aunt and I found in Boston. That will cheer you right up.” Elizabeth cast Jack an odd look.

He stood again. “You ladies enjoy yourselves. Don’t worry about old Jack. And don’t you worry about your Isaac, Miss Lyon. I’m certain he’ll see the error of his ways and return to your side.” Jack bowed over her hand, kissing it delicately before swaying back to the settee and returning to a prone position with his book.

Elizabeth herded her mildly astounded friend from the room quickly, leaving Jack to his play once more. After a few moments of silence, he started reading aloud to the room. “Now cracks a noble heart. Good night, sweet prince…”

“I’m not a flight of angels, but I will sing to you if asked nicely enough.”

Jack looked from the book to find his lover standing in the doorway. “You’re early.”

“Do you mind?” James looked around, expecting Elizabeth to be guarding the silver from Jack’s light fingers.

“Course I don’t bloody mind.” Jack snapped the book shut and hopped from the settee to cross the room and press himself against James. “Damn, I missed you.”

“It’s been barely six hours, Jack.” James smiled at him.

“Like I said, too long. Take me home and bugger me senseless.” The pirate was already rubbing himself against the other man, ignoring the very real possibility that someone would find them.

“The Black Pearl is currently moored in Savanna-la-mar, so you mean my home?” James smirked at how easily Jack appropriated other people’s things as his own.

“That’s the one. Take me there, or take me here. Makes little difference to me, James, me luv.” He continued moving into his lover’s body, like a cat begging for attention, as James moved into the room and pulled the pocket doors behind him. 

The task done, he let his mouth brush over Jack’s ear before whispering into it. “Just so long as I take you?”

“Right.” Jack’s hands took hold of James shoulders as he kissed him, his tongue forcing its way between the slightly parted lips. After a few moments of the rather heated exchange, both broke to breath. Panting, Jack squeaked out one word. “Bed.”

“Right.” James snapped and threw open the doors again to pull his lover from the parlor. In the foyer, they breezed past the butler. Jack snatched his boots from the man and shouted his apologies to Elizabeth and Miss Lyon. The front door opened and crashed shut, signaling that the men were gone.

* * *

“Remind me again. Why am I tied up?” James asked, pulling at the sash that bound his wrists together. The sash itself was secured to the posts at the head of his bed. He craned his neck to look at the knot in the sash, and then returned his gaze to a smiling, and gloriously naked, Jack.

“You are tied up because I’m bloody tired of how timid you’ve been with me of late. Haven’t I been begging for it hard, James luv? And will you give it to me? No. So you’re tied up so I can have you as hard as I like.” This diatribe came as Jack was pouring oil into his hand and onto James’ firming cock. The head was poking, turtle-like, from the ring of foreskin, and Jack leaned down to kiss the tip just lightly before grasping the shaft to give it a good stroke with his oily hand.

James arched into the touch, straining against his fetters. His body felt suddenly afire as Jack’s lips moved to tease his nipples to tight points. The pirate’s clever hand was still stroking, coating him with oil, until he was achingly hard. He watched the beautiful demon of a man pour yet more of the lubricating substance over his prick, rubbing it until it glistened with a thick layer of grease. Getting as firm a grip as he could on the slick shaft, Jack moved to straddle his lover’s hips and slowly ease down to spear himself on James’ thick cock.

The man gasped as he felt the head enveloped in velvet tightness. Like an expensively gloved fist clenching him, but so much better. Jack hissed and his teeth closed into something like a grimace. If James could have put a stop to the man’s slow downward slide, he might have. No matter how good it felt to be surrounded in the sweetness of Jack, he was loath to cause him pain. Jack, however, had taken that choice from him.

Jack moved slowly, stopping to pant and squirm, adjust and readjust. James was soon panting along with him, holding his hips still when all he wanted was to thrust up into the brilliance that was Jack. They were both trembling, tense with the effort of keeping their desire in check. James was reminded of the first time Jack had slid into him, and how much he’d been startled by the level of patience and care the man had shown. He was showing himself less care as he rocked his hips to impale his own body. A blissful smile curled Jack’s lips as he began to sway, taking James in again and again. The charms and braids freed by the removal of his head scarf flailed about Jack’s face while he moved over James, rocking faster and faster.

James’ shoulders ached, burning with the strain of being held over his head. The pain mingled with the pleasure radiating from that part of him currently being ridden like the crest of a wave. The discomfort became a piece of the whole, lost in ecstasy. Just as Jack seemed lost in his own bliss. The man was growling and bucking, his hands reaching out to grasp the thick tapestry of the bed curtains for balance, or moving to tease his own nipples and caress his own belly. He was touching himself, but not James. 

No. Not lost at all. Jack was very aware of his movements. His eyes caught James’ as he fondled and stroked his sun-kissed skin, fingering the line of sable that drew a downward path to the proud spear of his prick. It was bobbing and jumping, taunting James, who licked his lips with a sudden hunger.

Jack grinned evilly, knowing that he was tormenting his lover. Seeming to delight in the way James pulled harder on the sash, his fingers flexing futilely in the air. His grin grew wider still as his hand closed over his own cock. James’ hands clenched into fists to mimic the actions as his mouth dropped open. “Jaaaack. Oh, god! Jack!”

“Yes!!” Jack shouted, rocking faster as a stream of vulgar curses and throaty moans continued to fall from him. The cadence of his speech set a rhythm for his undulating hips and flying hand. James writhed under him in rapture, oblivious to the chaffing of his wrists and the ache in his arms and shoulders. They mattered not a wit when compared to the blinding glory of melting into Jack.

With his body arched and his eyes screwed shut, James let out an echoing bellow. The sound erupted from him, signaling a similar explosion elsewhere. Jack’s body arched as well, his eyes rolling back in his head as he hollered and tensed. Jack seemed suddenly frozen, locked in ecstasy. Not moving. Not speaking. Silent and still as wave after wave of rapture washed over him.

James watched in awe as his lover twitched and whimpered, his cock jerking as his release welled from it to fall in milky droplets. They landed heavily on James’ stomach, the hot spray searing his flesh like a brand. Jack followed them down to hungrily cover the man’s mouth with his own, kissing with a fever that was almost contrary to the climax that had just occurred. Like they were starting to make love, rather than finishing.

“Love you, James. Love you so much.” Jack was panting the words against his lips.

“Yes, Jack. Love you, Jack.” James felt caught up in it, hard though it was to kiss back with his wrists still secured above him.

After long minutes of ragged breaths, lazy kisses, and murmured endearments, Jack let James’ softened cock slip from him. He rose up on one arm to look down at his lover. “Bet you want me to untie you.”

“Yes, Jack. Unless you relish the idea of an armless companion?” James smirked, the pain he was in apparent.

“No, I don’t.” Jack fussed with the sash a while, cursing and grumbling. Finally he was forced to fetch his boot knife and cut it at the knot. “Damn. I liked this one.”

“Sorry, Jack.” James said, rubbing his chafed wrists.

“Me own fault. We’ll have to get some manacles made up for ye next time.” Jack leered and used the ruined red and white striped length of silk to wipe up the mess he‘d made on James‘ belly, before tossing it aside.

James rolled his eyes, trying not to show his interest at the suggestion. Best not to give Jack any ideas, appealing as they might be. He winced as he tried to flex his shoulder muscles.

“Worked ye too hard, didn’t I? Sorry. Roll onto your stomach, I’ll give you a proper rub.” Jack frowned and picked up the oil bottle. James obliged him and he began to warm a puddle of the sweet-smelling stuff in his hands before starting to work it into James’ strained shoulders.

“Oooh. Thank you.” James settled into the mattress, letting Jack’s nimble hands work over him, releasing tension and hurt.

Jack frowned harder. “What in blazes has you so wound up, James luv? You’re all knots.”

James made another happy sound into the pillow. “I’ve had a trying day.”

“And what is so trying about light duty, hmm?” Jack dropped a kiss to the nape of his lover’s neck. He wondered if James would let his hair grow longer if he asked him to. It might be easier to keep a short cut neat under a fancy wig, but it would also be nice to nuzzle into a curtain of medium brown.

“Well, first I had to completely reorganize my files of requisition requests.” James grinned as he heard Jack snort.

“That must have been terrible.” Jack said sarcastically.

“It was extremely dull. And might have remained that way if Groves hadn’t decided to throw the whole thing by revealing he knows about us and wants a transfer.”

Jack’s hands faltered, pouring far more oil than he’d intended down James’ back. He cursed and tried to scoop the excess back into the mouth of the bottle. “What was that?”

“Groves, one of my lieutenants. He knows about us and wishes to be transferred.” James sounded thoroughly bothered.

“Transferred? Not ‘I’m going to tell the Admiralty if you don’t pay me a tidy sum to keep my mouth shut’? Just a transfer?” Jack gave up on the extra oil and just started to work all of it into James’ back.

“Yes. He said he wanted away from the situation. I have my suspicions that it has more to do with the recent break-up of his betrothal than us. Still, it’s disquieting to learn we have not gone unnoticed.” The worry in James’ voice was plain.

Jack glowered. “Bound to happen. We’ll handle such things as they come. After awhile, I’m sure it will be one of those open secrets that fine ladies titter about behind their fans.”

“Forgive me if I don’t relish that scenario, Jack.” James sighed happily. “That feels lovely.”

“Course it does.” Jack rubbed oil into the muscles of James rear, loving how his beloved moved in response. “So the lad lost his lady recently, eh?”

“Yes, though I think he did the breaking. That’s what Gillette said, at least.” James yawned. He’d be napping soon if Jack kept this up.

“Hmm. His name is Isaac, right? Isaac Groves?” There were some very strange ideas forming in Jack’s mind.

“Yes. I told you about him, remember? He accused me of still being in love with Elizabeth when I decided to set out for Boston to save you. He thought I was going to save her.” James shook his head and sighed.

“Knows different now, eh? Well, well. So that’s it. Didn’t you also say he expressed a bit too much concern for your safety?” Things were really starting to make sense now, though Jack didn’t like the kind of sense they were making one bit.

“Yes, he did, Jack. Where are you going with this?” James tried to turn over, but was pushed back down onto the bed.

“None of that, I’m not done.” Jack stroked his hands back up to start on James’ shoulders again as he thought. “It’s probably nothing. Isaac’s former intended showed up to visit Elizabeth today, whining about her lost love. Seems she’s mad for him and he broke things off. Why do you think he’d do that, hmm?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he felt her father didn’t approve. He’s a banker and a Jew. I have no what his idea of an acceptable son-in-law is. Groves is also Jewish, so there is no difficulty there.” James was now scowling into his pillow.

“Jews? Really? How interesting. So Groves is circumcised?” Jack shuddered at the idea and looked at his penis, happy that it was fully intact.

“I expect, yes. I’ve not seen it, myself.”

“And maybe that’s the trouble. Maybe Groves would like you to.” Jack could not keep the jealousy from his words.

“That’s preposterous, Jack. Next you’ll be telling me he broke his engagement because he’s in love with me.” James rolled his eyes.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you.” Jack squeezed harder than he meant to, making James yelp. “Sorry.”

James turned over and sat up, scowling at Jack. “Stop that. It’s ridiculous. Lieutenant Groves is not in love with me.”

“Maybe not, but I’ll bet he’s bloody well infatuated with you. Face facts. At the wedding, he hung on your every word. I danced with his bride to be while he sat with you babbling about military matters. That sounds like an unhealthy dose of hero worship to me.” Jack crossed his arms, trying to look serious while naked, and managing somehow.

James frowned. That possibility had occurred to him before. “I suppose. But hero worship does not constitute him being besotted with me.”

“Except, soon after he broke off his engagement and expressed a great deal of concern for you. For your career and your well-being. Doesn’t that strike you as strange?” Jack looked at his nails, rubbing them against his chest uselessly.

“He also claimed to have been in love with Elizabeth at one time, Jack.” James smirked.

“So he’s fickle. Doesn’t change the fact that it’s very odd indeed, him wanting to be elsewhere now that he knows you’re not available. Wouldn’t it be more in line with his naval training to turn you in than get a transfer?” Jack said, quirking an eyebrow up in question.

“You’re jealous. You don’t even have proof that Groves is in love with me and already you’re acting the cuckold. Really, Jack, didn’t I say that pettiness doesn’t become you?” James could not help feeling a little tickled by Jack’s emotions. It was nice to be so loved.

“Well. Yes. I won’t deny it. He is younger than me, though not prettier. Really, though, it’s Sarah I feel sorry for. Poor girl. She’s totally in love with him and doesn’t know why he’s acting like this. Her father doesn’t even know about the engagement being ended.” He looked seriously unhappy, but then Jack was a romantic, and seeing some nice young lady pining for a fellow bothered him.

“That’s not good. So we’re supposing that Isaac is enamored with me? That he broke off his engagement because he realized he was attracted to me and couldn’t get married knowing it?” James said incredulously. 

Jack grinned. “Didn’t you feel a bit relieved when Elizabeth ended things with you, considering that you were already attracted to me?”

James rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself too much, Jack. But, yes, after I realized my growing desire for you, I was rather happy that I didn’t marry and shame a wife.”

“Right, because I would have realized what a sweet catch you were and come back to try my luck eventually.” Jack said, leering.

“And I would have folded. So perhaps Groves couldn’t bear to marry while harboring an infatuation for his commander, and maybe he now can’t stomach knowing that I might have returned his feelings had you not beaten him to it.” The look on Jack’s face made him continue. “Not that he has any chance with me. I love you, Jack. The rings, remember?”

Jack did remember. He remembered a rather delightful little brothel in Boston, and a very drunk James in uniform. He remembered an intoxicated Will and Elizabeth tittering as they watched him try to get a ring onto James’ finger. He remembered Conner fiddling and Anamaria laughing loudly, and Gibbs slurring the words from the Book of Common Prayer whilst Jack corrected him. Well, he had impersonated a vicar once, hadn‘t he? 

Yes, he remembered it all, and the night that followed when James had taken him like a groom should his bride. Jack would die with that memory still fresh in his heart and mind. “Yes.”

James liked the way Jack’s eyes smoldered as he said it. Liked it so much he leaned forward to kiss the man and grip his shoulders. Soon he was moaning into the kiss, drinking Jack in with glee. Groves was forgotten in the sudden rush of affection and desire that swirled around them. Such worries would surely surface later, but just then there was only James and Jack and their need in the room.

* * *

The Cat and Fiddle was as comfortably quiet as ever. Jack’s entrance was the loudest event of the evening, but only because he was dressed in purple rather than brown or grey. Even with his dark coat on, the brightness of his shirt drew people’s eyes as soon as he walked in. They returned to their pints and conversations quickly, having become accustomed to the sight of the pirate with Commodore Norrington. Whatever rumors were circulating about the pair, in the end, it was no one else’s business. Gentlemen don’t pry.

James and Jack both looked around the room for Will. Jack spotted him first and waved before tapping James on the shoulder to point toward their friend. James looked in the direction his lover indicated and stopped up short.

“Groves is with him.” James hissed in Jack’s ear.

“Oh. So that’s Groves.” Jack gave him an appraising look from across the room. “Reasonably handsome. Have to deal with it sooner than later, James.”

“I’m still not convinced there’s anything to deal with.” Jack wasn’t really listening, however. He was heading toward the two men sitting at a corner table of the tavern.

“Hello, Will. Who’s your friend?” Jack smiled at Groves widely, ignoring the less than friendly look the man was giving him.

Will blinked and looked over his shoulder to find Jack. He then stood and made a somewhat clumsy introduction. “Jack, uh. Isaac, this is Captain Jack Sparrow. You might recall he was best man at my wedding. Jack, this is Lieutenant Isaac Groves.”

Jack extended a hand. “Ah, yes. James has told me about you. Haven’t you, James?”

James sat, watching Groves carefully. “I have indeed. Isaac, I hope the evening finds you well.”

“It does. Thank you, sir.” Groves’ tone was clipped. He glanced at Jack’s hand and took a swallow of his ale, his head turning to look out into the room.

Jack quirked an eyebrow ever so slightly and flourished his hand in imitation of one his own fey gestures. He sat down and waved a server over to order James’ brandy and his own whiskey. Jack never drank rum in the Cat and Fiddle. “So, to what do we owe the honor of your company, Isaac?”

James kicked Jack lightly under the table. Will watched the men exchange looks, his own eyebrow up in question. “It’s my doing. Isaac was having a drink alone and I invited him to join me. I wasn’t sure if you’d be here for our customary libation, Jack, since you’ve been busy helping the Commodore with his intelligence reports.”

“I’ve been what?” Jack asked with a baffled look. It got him another light kick. “Oh, yes, those intelligence reports. Going smoothly. Yes, they are. Rather. Yes.”

James rolled his eyes at his lover and looked at Groves. It startled him, the open distaste on the man’s face as he looked at Jack. It wasn’t simply because Jack was a pirate or because of the kohl under his eyes, or the bright color of his shirt or the rings on his fingers. Well, not all the rings. He wasn’t looking at the silver and emerald one on Jack’s right forefinger, or the gold and ruby one he’d taken from Barbossa’s stash on Isle de Muerta. No. Isaac Groves only had eyes for the silver and hematite proudly displayed on Jack’s left ring finger. The lieutenant’s eyes went so far as to dart to the one that graced James’ corresponding finger.

Yes, Groves was looking between the two rings, likely understanding the connection they signified. And as Jack and Will engaged in an animated discussion about the superiority of pistols over blades, Isaac remained silent, trying to keep his eyes from lingering on an equally quiet James. Every few moments, James’ eyes would leave the sight of his beloved’s gesturing hands to find Groves looking away quickly. The few times he did catch his glance, he saw pain. He saw longing and guilt and envy. He saw the whole kaleidoscope of unrequited love displayed over Groves’ sharp features.

“What do you think, James?” Jack suddenly interrupted his morose train of thought. The words were accompanied by Jack’s hand closing over James’ on the table, his thumb caressing his lover’s absently.

James was about to answer that he didn’t know what he was being asked to think about, when Groves’ abruptly empty pint came down on the tabletop, hard. He stood up, his chair scratching loudly on the floor, and dropped a handful of silver coins on the table. “If you’ll please excuse me, I have much to do tomorrow. I bid you all a goodnight, Will, Commodore…”

His words trailed off, the final unspoken farewell hanging in the air a moment before he left the table and headed across the room in haste. Will watched him go and then turned to his friends. “What was that about?”

James sighed. “He’s in love with me.”

“Told you so.” Jack smirked and finished his drink.

“Don’t gloat, Jack. Just don’t.” James rubbed his eyes.

“Wait, you’re saying that Isaac is in love with James?” Will looked at them both, incredulously. “Come now, gentlemen, not every man is a… well, they just aren’t.”

“What’s the matter, Will? Regretting that you never gave it a try?” Jack said snidely.

“Will you two stop it, please? Now is not the time to bicker. I am about to lose a very good officer to a schoolboy infatuation, not to mention the risk my career is in if he decides that his duty to the law is stronger than his affection for me.” James’ hands moved to rub his temples when his eyes alone didn’t ease the tension in his head. He glanced about the room worriedly a moment. They were lucky Will had chosen their usual table as it sat in a bit of a alcove. He hoped it afforded them some privacy from surrounding ears. 

“I’m sorry, James. Would someone mind explaining things to me? All I know is Elizabeth asked me to speak to Groves to find out why he broke things off with Sarah. Are we assuming it’s because he’s fallen for James here?” Will pointed at the man, still a little skeptical.

“That was the theory Jack presented. I didn’t really believe it until just now. The way he was looking at us, however, does support the idea. The way he was looking at our rings, most especially.” James’ brow wrinkled as he spoke.

“Noticed that, too. Kept looking back and forth at them he did. Poor lad.” Jack sighed, honestly feeling sorry for the officer.

“Hmm. I did notice that, now that you mention it, but I assumed he was just contemplating the current gossip. Come to think, though, before you arrived he did ask a few questions about where the Black Pearl was moored and when you planned to leave, Jack.” Will gave his friend a worried look.

“Nothing to fear. Gibbs has the Pearl in Savanna–la-mar getting careened and refitted. I’m still safely under clemency and my Letter of Marque, until I fully recuperate from all injuries sustained while under the employ of your father-in-law. The worst Groves can hope to do is whine at me.” Jack said, looking altogether smug.

Will ignored Jack and looked instead to James. “So what do you plan to do?”

“Nothing much I can do. If Groves insists on a transfer, I’ll have to give it to him. I feel very sorry for his former intended, but if he’s decided that having an attraction toward a commanding officer prevents him from being wed, than that is his choice.” James shrugged uselessly. They grew silent a space as the server brought Will another pint and Jack another whiskey. James continued to nurse his drink quietly. The noise of the room seemed to overtake them. Generally the tavern was one of the more subdued in Port Royal. Tonight the patrons were creating a soft hubbub. Not terribly loud, but enough to ease James’ concerns about being overheard. 

“I have an idea.”

The words were sudden. Both the other men looked at each other before turning to Jack with expressions of dread. Whatever plan Jack Sparrow had in mind was bound to be both absurd and brilliant. The only question, which was it more?

* * *

“No, Jack.” James opened the door to his house as quietly as possible. He placed his finger to his lips to demand silence as they went through it.

Jack stayed quiet as they passed through the foyer and up the stairs to James’ bedroom. As the door to the room shut behind them, he started speaking as though he’d not stopped. “Will agreed to help.”

“That’s because you got him drunk. All of your ideas sound better when one is inebriated.” James started his standard ritual of undressing. He wondered how long it would take before Jack joined him.

“Even our wedding?” Jack said, the sound of hurt in his voice almost convincing.

“Well, I was drunk for that, as I recall. I do not, however, regret our vows. This I fear I will regret.” James brushed his jacket off before putting it into his wardrobe. He watched Jack sit down on the bed and begin the work of removing his boots.

“Why? Plan’s simple enough. Will drops hints to Groves that we’re open to additional bed partners. Will and Elizabeth invite Groves and Sarah to their holiday fête. We ply Groves with a bit of rum and play-act a little seduction. Groves realizes he loves Sarah and bolts from the room, which is perfect since Elizabeth will position Sarah in just the right place for him to find. Once they see each other, Groves will forget all about you. It’s bloody brilliant!” Jack grinned madly at himself.

“And what if he doesn’t do it?” James sat to remove his own boots.

“Doesn’t do what?” Jack knelt and reached under the bed for his slippers.

“Doesn’t realize he loves Sarah and doesn’t bolt from the room. We’re not going to go through with it, are we?” James’ eyes were half lidded as he looked at Jack intensely. 

Jack frowned. “Well, no… I mean… no. It’s just pretend, just an act. We aren’t really going to seduce Groves. I mean… unless you want to, James. You don’t want to, do you?” 

“No, Jack. I do not want to seduce Groves, but we are presented with the possibility that he will want to be seduced.” James stood, putting away his boots and shirt. He turned back toward the bed to find Jack staring at the wall, wearing a pinched look of concentration on his face.

“I guess we’ll just have to handle that if it happens. I’m not wanting it to happen, not at all. I meant it when I said that bit about forsaking all others, even if it was said under the influence of a good deal of rum in the back room of a brothel.” Jack said as he stood to remove his shirt, shaking it out before folding it into a loose ball. He scowled at it and sighed, taking a hanger from the wardrobe and pushing it into the neck of the shirt. 

“I meant it too, Jack.” James smiled at his lover, watching him hang his shirt as he carefully folded and put away his breeches. For a few moments, both men quietly undressed.

Staying with James had had a strange effect on Jack. He found himself trying to be as neat and tidy as his husband. Even putting away his clothes before bed. He tried not to think about it as he balled up his trousers and set them haphazardly on the shelf. James had cleared the space for him in his wardrobe. His own shelf. Odd how that tickled him so. It made him feel like he was a part of James’ life, really. And wasn’t he?

Jack untied his headscarf and removed the long bone spine from the lock of hair it was generally affixed to. He’d had a devil of a time finding a new one after Dylan had disposed of his first. It was a shame, really, as it was one of his favorite mementos. Jack moved to sit down at the dressing table and reach for a comb, but James caught his hand and drew him away from the table and toward the bed. 

Not drawn, more like pulled to the bed. And James was grinning like, well, like Jack tended to grin. He was all but thrown onto the bed before James climbed atop him to stare intently into Jack’s eyes. “I love it when you’re forceful.”

“Yes. Well, I’ll continue with this show of force in a moment. Jack, I’m only entertaining this mad scheme of yours because I can think of nothing else to do. It might even be that this is the sort of shock that is needed to break Isaac of his fixation.” James wistfully kissed Jack’s chin. “It might also increase it. Having you only fueled my desire. Who’s to say it won’t have the same effect on Groves.”

“Me, for one. See, I really don’t think it’s the same sort of thing. If he really loved you, he’d try to steal you away from me rather than be all noble and run off.” Jack said, smiling and squirming under James to get his pinned arms out to caress his lover’s back.

“Ah. But if he truly loves Sarah, why did he break his engagement to her? It doesn’t quite follow, Jack.” James shifted, pressing himself to Jack and dropping more kisses onto his neck.

“Mmmm. Don’t know. I didn’t say the idea, or my logic, was perfect. And I can’t be expected to think clear with you being so sweet to me.” Jack said, grinning and letting his hands move down to rub his palms over James’ rear.

“Do you want me to stop?” James smirked. He knew the answer before Jack licked his fingers and reached out to snuff the candle on the bedside table, sending the room into darkness.

“No.”

* * *

The whole of the Governor’s house was in an uproar. Weatherby Swann had returned on the twenty-second to find his daughter, his sister-in-law, and his Clara ordering servants about like a trio of slave drivers. As happy as he was that his sweetheart got on so well with Elizabeth and Constance, he still preferred to stay out of their way. So he very often found himself in the company of his son-in-law in the temporary workshop Will had put together in a corner of the carriage house. There they hid from the chaos. The afternoon of Christmas Eve was no exception.

Weatherby watched Will working to shape a very delicate set of pewter candlesticks with a file, smoothing down the rough edges. They were to be a gift for Elizabeth’s aunt. “Do you think Mrs. Wade will like them?”

“Yes, William. I rather think she will. I must say, your artistry has improved.” He smiled at him, having grown to rather like the young man.

“It’s Elizabeth’s influence. She’s been trying to broaden my education in the arts. She has me sketching almost every night.” Will hid a blush, realizing that he likely shouldn’t tell his wife’s father exactly what sort of sketches they’d been doing.

“She does like to encourage such things. She’s always been after me to buy more art. Become a patron. Around here, though, no one paints anything but seascapes, and one grows tired of seascapes.” Weatherby shook his head at his personal conundrum. Will chose not to mention that that was the other thing he was drawing a lot of. “Are we expecting James tonight?”

“Yes, with Jack in tow, of course.” Will said, trying not to think about the pair’s plan for the evening.

“Ah, yes. I assumed he would still be in town. How much longer will he be staying, do you think?” Governor Swann absently picked lint off his sleeve as he spoke.

“Until after New Year’s Day at least. He said he wanted to spend the first part of the New Year with James.” Will had to smile. For all he had reacted with shock and anger when he’d first learned of their relationship, he couldn’t deny that his friends were a devoted couple. They were almost sickeningly so, in fact.

“They are inseparable lately, aren’t they? I do hope this does not come back to haunt James in the long run.” Weatherby sighed.

“Yes. So do I, but there’s little we can do save hide their secret and hope things work for the best.” Will said. He set down the candlestick and picked up its mate to start smoothing it down in the same way. “I’m not going to have these done for tonight, I fear.”

“I’m sure Constance won’t mind getting them a little late.” The Governor gave Will a comforting smile.

“Father!”

They turned toward the sounds of a fuming Elizabeth. “Hello dear.”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She came forward, wiping her hands on her apron. “You have the key to the wine cellar.”

“So I do. I’m sorry, dear.” He produced the ring of keys he carried about all the time. He knew he should leave it with his butler, but he liked them. They made him feel more important somehow. “Here you are, dear. I’ll come with you and help choose some wines. I acquired a few new vintages that I think we should offer our guests.”

Elizabeth smiled. “Very well. Then you should go get ready. You too, Will. I don’t want you smelling like this workshop when our guests arrive.”

“I’ll go wash up, then.” Will sighed, giving up on the second candlestick. He stood and moved to kiss his wife on the cheek before following father and daughter out of the workshop.

 

Elsewhere in Port Royal, a shirtless pirate captain was scowling into a wardrobe. “I need a new shirt.”

James sat on his bed, shining one of his shoes. He looked up from it at his lover. “You just got three new shirts not a week ago. Wear one of them. Damn, I hate these blasted shoes.”

“So why not wear your boots?” He pulled out the purple one and held it up to his chin, studying how it looked in the mirror.

“Because they are inappropriate for my dress uniform. Sometimes I can get away with wearing the boots instead, but not at a formal function.” James set the shoe down next to the other and looked at them both.

“It’s a Christmas regale, James, not a bloody coronation. I don’t think they’d care if you came in a grass skirt.” Jack said as he re-hung the purple shirt and pulled out the black one. “Which shirt do you like me in?”

James studied his lover as he stood with black shirt held in front of him. “The cream linen contrasts your skin best. It also makes your hair seem darker, and your eyes.”

“Cream it is, then.” Jack put the black one away and pulled out the cream one. “Which vest?”

“The green silk one you got in Boston, and the black sash, I think.” James smiled, realizing he’d just chosen Jack’s outfit for him.

“Sure about the black? I’ll have to wear the grey trousers, then. Think Groves will like me in them?” He leered as he slid off the pants he had been wearing to change into the others. 

“Could you not bring that up, Jack? I’d like to have a little time with just us before we embark on this madness. If I arrive thinking of nothing but pretending to seduce my lieutenant, it’ll ruin the whole blasted thing.” He stood and crossed the room to wrap his arms around Jack.

“Sorry, luv.” Jack hung the shirt on the wardrobe door and turned in his lover’s embrace to kiss him. James returned it hungrily. And the man had accused Jack of being insatiable. If he was the insatiable one, why was James suddenly kneeling and yanking open his half-laced trousers? Why were James’ lips drifting over his cock, making it twitch to life and go all steely hard with need? And why was James’ tongue flicking the first dewy drops of moisture from the head like he was dying of thirst?

Jack wondered if James just wanted a taste or if he’d find himself pressed to the wardrobe door, taking it like a whore in an alley. He’d done that within the last week already. Oddly enough, it bothered him.

“James, luv? Is this all we have?” Jack said, holding back the groan of pleasure he wanted to make.

“Hmm?” James mumbled around his mouthful.

“Is the only thing really keeping us together the sex? Our passionate need to drive each other crazy and all?” Jack frowned down at the man. He watched his prick slide from James’ mouth and a puzzled smirk take over his lips.

“And what brings this on?” James stayed on the floor, crossing his arms.

“I was just thinking we’ve done little but make love and plot this past week. We wake up and go at it like stoats until you go off to the fort. I sit around bored, thinking about you and me naked and rutting until you come find me and we start doing it for real. Sex, sex, sex, till night comes and we collapse. Then I fall asleep and dream about making love to you, leading me again to the morning. As I figure it, we haven’t gone a day without at least two separate romantic interludes since we returned to Port Royal. That’s about,” Jack counted on his fingers thoughtfully “thirty times. Rather a lot.”

“And this is something to complain about, Jack?” One of James’ eyebrows joined his mouth in a classically Norrington smirk.

It was almost enough to make Jack forget the whole thing. Almost. “Well, no, but it’s something to wonder about. Honestly, James, if all we have in common is buggery, then I might as well sail off and let Groves have you. At least you two would have the Navy to talk about.”

James hated to see Jack pout. Well, he didn’t hate it. Jack looked rather fetching with his lip stuck out and quivering slightly. “Is this about Groves? Jack, I am not going to leave you for him. It simply will not happen.” He stood and set his hands on Jack’s shoulders to squeeze comfortingly. “I’ve been thinking about Isaac a great deal lately and I think you’re right. He’s not really in love with me. It’s an infatuation, a fancy, and I doubt it even existed before the Turner’s wedding. I did only make a true effort at friendship with the man after I realized how I felt about you, Jack. I had always avoided getting too close to my lieutenants for fear something like this would happen. So I hid, kept to myself.”

“That must have been lonely.” Jack said, frowning.

“It was, until I met you. You changed everything, challenged every ideal I thought I had. I couldn’t hide from myself any longer. So I gave up my aloof mask and became friendlier, generally more pleasant to be around. Groves didn’t end his engagement until after the wedding reception, when you say he was hanging on my every word. He must have seen something that day that made an impression.” James smiled. 

“And what might that have been, luv?” Jack could guess the answer sure enough, but it was nice to hear it. 

“You. He saw you and the effect that having that which I’d been longing for must have had on me. Elizabeth says that I seem to glow when I’m around you. I expect I was doing so on that day.” He was still smiling, grinning widely and looking a bit silly. 

Jack scratched his chin. He was being talked out of his foul temper and he wasn’t sure that he was entirely ready to give it up just yet. “Fine, then, maybe not Groves. But someone ye have more in common with will come along and it’s goodbye to ole Jack.” He crossed his arms, trying to look serious and defiant while James was smiling at him. Bugger the man, why was he always so smug?

“We do have more in common than buggery, you know.”

“Such as?”

“The sea, for one. In fact, I think that’s part of the trouble. You get maudlin when you’re on land too much. I’ve already made the arrangements with the Dracups. After Christmas Day, we pack up and head out on the Nereid. A few days on the open waves should clear this ill mood of yours.” James’ wistful grin, and the way his fingers brushed down Jack’s arm to take his hand, nearly undid Jack.

No, they completely undid him. Made his heart ache with love and longing. He really was a fool. Captain Jack Sparrow, the fool. Still, more reassurance wouldn’t hurt any. “What else?”

“What else do we share? Love, respect, honor, forthrightness. Not to mention a witty repartee and a keen sense of the absurd. In general, I’d say we are very well matched.” James said before bringing Jack’s hand to his lips and kissing the palm.

“Oh, very well. I’ll stop being a twit. You can go back to seducing me, if you like.” Jack rolled his eyes and pulled his trousers lacings open a little more to push them down to his knees. 

“May I?” The sarcasm was thick in James’ voice. Nevertheless, he returned to his former position on the floor and began to nuzzle Jack’s limp cock for a moment. He stopped, though, and sighed dramatically. “I fear that we no longer have time for it, however.”

James made to stand, but was abruptly grabbed about the waist and bodily heaved to the bed. He burst into laughter as Jack crashed down on top of him. “Oh, no, Commodore. You’re not getting away that easily.”

Jack’s mouth claimed his lover’s in a crushing kiss. They wriggled and fondled their way firmly onto the mattress before finally breaking the kiss to come up for air. James chuckled breathily. “Well, I suppose we have a little time.”

“That’s better. Time enough for me to remind you whose husband you are.” Jack leered, pushing James’ shirt up to nip at his milky ribcage.

“Oh? So I suppose that makes you my good lady wife. In that case, shouldn’t I be the one on top?” James said, smirking, an expression that earned him a hard nip to the stomach. “Ah!”

“Allow me to correct meself. Remind you whose wife you are, since that is the part you’ll be playing in this.” Jack worked to pull his lover’s underdrawers off as he spoke. James shifted to help him and reached out to grasp the bottle of oil sitting on the night table.

“I feel I’m the luckiest girl in the world.” James sighed and beamed, overacting terribly.

“Just as you should.” Jack snapped as he wiggled out of his trousers and took the oil from James. “When do they expect us there?”

“Eight o’clock.” James breathed as his ass was suddenly invaded by oily fingers.

“And what time is it now?”

James blinked before turning his head as best he could to see the timepiece on the night table. “Thirty after six.” 

Jack plunged mostly hard into the silky tight sheath of his lover, loving the gasp it brought. “Plenty a time.”

* * *

“You’re both late.”

Elizabeth grinned tightly at James as he removed his hat to enter the house. “My apologies, Mrs. Turner, but my companion had some trouble with his attire. Allow me to present this gift, as a token of my regret.”

James handed the wrapped bottle of brandy to her before Jack muscled his way into the door, bearing a large box. “That’s for the festivities, lass. This is your real present.” Jack grinned widely. He set the ornate cherry wood chest down with an exaggerated huff, then pulled his own hat off his head to bow with a flourish. It was a new hat, a black tri-corner with silver piping and a great plume dyed emerald green jutting out from one side.

“Hello, Jack. Nice hat. Well, come in, come in. Dinner isn’t for another quarter hour so you’re fine. The other gentlemen are having drinks in my father’s study. Do join them. And before you ask, yes, Groves is up there, and yes, he’s seen Sarah. He’s white as a ghost and looking more than a little panicked. Whatever you have planned, do it first thing after supper. I fear he’ll bolt otherwise.” The hostess gave them a last smile and turned away in a whirl of skirts. She opened the parlor door to allow the sounds of tittering ladies to waft out before it snapped shut loudly.

“I still say she’d make a ruddy fine pirate Captain.” Jack smirked at James as he handed his hat to the still waiting doorman. 

“I’m inclined to agree.” James handed over his own hat and thanked the man. “Shall we, Jack?”

“We shall.” 

Dinner passed without incident. Well, mostly without incident, that is. Elizabeth had seated Groves to Jack’s right, and James to his left, just as she’d been asked. The lieutenant had glared at the pirate as he sat, much the same as he had in Swann’s study while James and Jack shared drinks and chitchat with the governor and William. Sarah was seated near Elizabeth and situated in such a way that she could see Isaac, but his view of her was blocked by an elaborate centerpiece of holly and tinsel. 

Throughout the dinner conversation, Groves fidgeted and shifted in his chair. No matter how much Jack tried to engage him in discourse, Groves only responded in nods or ignored him completely. His sole utterance was a yelp as a roaming hand found his thigh during the second course.

Jack had merely smiled, the candelabras on the table making his gold teeth flash. ‘Very sorry. Wrong lap,’ he’d said before turning to James. To say that the man was uneasy after the meal was an understatement.

After dinner, the guests moved to a beautifully decorated hall, garlands of holly and bundles of mistletoe and tinsel hung everywhere. A huge pine tree stood in one corner, festooned with all manner of stars, angels, bells and shiny bits of paper and metal that sparkled in the candlelight. The whole room glittered.

Pulling his lover back into the passageway, James looked over his shoulder quickly before grasping Jack’s shoulders hard. “If your intent is to drive me to distraction tonight, you’re doing a splendid job.”

“That’s always my intent, luv. More importantly, though, Groves is in a dither after watching us carry on all evening.” Jack leered, partly wishing he could forgo his little scheme and just find an empty room in which to ravish his James. 

“You did a bit of carrying on with him as well, I noted.” James smirked, with an edge of jealousy.

“Just a bit. Have to make him wonder if all of dear William’s gossip is true. The trap is as good as set. Now I just need to play the shameless flirt with the lads and lasses until Isaac is thoroughly bothered.” Jack let his hand sneak into James breeches to give him a bit of a squeeze.

James bit his lip to stop his gasp. “You know you’re in a great deal of trouble when Isaac does flee from our scandalous advances, don‘t you?”

“Counting on it. In fact, if you don’t defile me proper once he’s gone, I’ll never forgive you. Now go mingle with the all the really tedious guests while I have fun. Remember, you need to leave wearing that stern dictatorial look you manage so nicely.” Jack continued to fondle the other man.

James’ smile was thin and controlled. “The one that always seems to make you randy?” 

“That’s it. I’ll corner Groves once you’re gone and extend our offer.” He finally released his lover, licking the bit of moisture that had collected on his hand off with a grin.

“God, you’ll be the death of me, Sparrow. Someday I’ll lose control and bugger you in the city square for all to watch.” 

“That would quickly become two performances; a bawdy show and a double hanging. Let’s not do that.” Jack wriggled out of his lover’s grasp and swaggered into the hall. 

James followed after righting his clothing, taking a large cup of mulled cider from a servant. Laced with rum, it helped ease his worry as he commenced to play out Jack’s plan. He kept throwing glances at his lieutenant and his beloved as the two very different men comported themselves just as differently. 

Isaac was standing in a corner, drinking sparingly from a mug. He watched the room as though he wasn’t entirely there. Aside from an occasional shift in his stance and the rising of his drink to his lips, he didn’t move. His eyes, however, did. They moved from target to target with quick, shy glances. Three targets, it seemed. Jack, of course, and, also not surprisingly, himself. The third, though, took longer to puzzle out until James realized that the target in question had to be moving about the dance floor. A woman was dancing with Gillette. When the dance was over, Groves did not keep his eye on his fellow officer, but rather the young woman who was now dancing with another man.

This was Sarah, then. And as planned, Elizabeth was keeping her busy with other guests. And as expected, Isaac was keeping away from her. Considering the intent look Groves was giving her, though, Jack might just be right. Well, if they could get Groves to realize that, they were set. 

“James.” Will was at his side before he realized it. “Jack asked me to remind you of the plan.”

“Yes, yes. I should be leaving in a mock huff soon enough. I don’t see how this will help, exactly. If Groves thinks I’m unhappy with Jack for flirting, how does it support the charade?” James took a long drink of his cider.

Will shrugged. “Jack’s plan, not mine. I suppose it might give Isaac the idea that he can win you away from Jack, save you from the whole misbegotten affair.”

“It might at that.” James frowned. Pretense or not, it bothered him to appear to be taken advantage of. Not just because of the way it made him look, either, though it was something that would always be expected of Jack. He was, still and all, a pirate.

“Anyway, look who he’s flirting with.” Will pointed to where Jack was lazily leaning against a pillar near the arch, where the kissing ball of mistletoe was hung. As ladies passed under, he’d step in their path to observe the tradition. The girl currently being gifted with a kiss was Sarah.

“Oh, dear. Yes, that will cause a reaction.” Both men turned to watch Groves’ eyes become wide. He recovered quickly, looking down at his shoes.

“And that would be my cue. I wonder if I should have told Jack how terrible I was in dramas at University?” James sighed and took a last drink.

“I don’t think he would have listened.” Will cleared his throat and raised his voice slightly. “Are you well, James?”

“Yes. I think I’ll just have a rest in one of your guest rooms, if you don’t mind.” James eyes went as steely as he could manage. Really, he wanted to laugh at how absurd he sounded. He handed his friend his cup and brushed past him, scowling. Jack had by now arranged himself nearer to the door so they would cross paths as he left. Clever.

“Anything wrong, James luv?” It was just loud enough to make a few people’s eyebrows raise.

“I’m fine, Captain Sparrow. I just find it too close in here. If you, and anyone else..” James stopped speaking a moment to pointedly look at Groves. “Want me later, I will be in one of the guestrooms.” He didn’t look at Jack again before he left, for fear he’d really start to laugh if he did. James held his stern countenance as far as the appointed guestroom, where he fell back against the closed door with a mad guffaw at the insanity of it all.

~ * ~

Jack smirked to himself, then tried to look as thoughtful as he could while he turned his eyes toward their quarry. Oh, yes. Groves was looking right at him. He’d seen that, same as he’d seen a pirate kissing his former intended. Groves was snared, trapped. Jack let their eyes meet for a bit before looking away and starting to move. In the crowd of people, it wasn’t hard to get lost. Sure-footed stealth brought him quickly to the man’s side before Isaac even knew he was there. 

“It’s a shame that in a place full of attractive people, you are standing alone in a corner.”

Groves’ head turned quickly, startled. “What do you want, Sparrow?”

“No call to be rude, mate. I was just trying to be friendly. James told me that you said I was the best pirate you’d ever seen. That true?” Jack leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. His eyes traveled up and down Groves appraisingly before coming back up to stare directly into the man’s eyes. It was an action that generally managed to disarm people. Jack hoped it would work here, too.

The way Groves‘ eyes narrowed, he‘d say that it made an impression. “I did say that, yes. Most pirates I’ve encountered are not so clever or reckless as you. Most are too cowardly to risk their skin, even to try and save it.”

“Well, I’m inordinately fond of myself. Better to die trying to live than not at all, I figure.” The logic in that was skewed somehow, but Jack didn’t have time to puzzle it out. “You are enjoying yourself tonight, I hope? Will and Elizabeth did go to such trouble for us all. “

“Yes, it’s a delightful affair. If you’ll excuse me, Cap…”

Jack’s hand stopped the man before he pushed past him. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

Isaac looked down at the hand, but didn’t move or speak. He looked back up to find that intense, dark gaze boring into him. He swallowed, but continued not to speak.

“There’s something that‘s been bothering me all night, and I realized it’s you. You’ve been staring at me since dinner. Not just me, either. James, too, I noticed. Is there a reason you’re so interested in us?” Jack’s smile was lazy and, he hoped, suggestive. He let his hand wander up the other man’s chest, caressing just lightly.

“Sparrow, I…”

Jack’s hand covered the man’s lips. “Really, Isaac, no need to be so formal. It’s quite fine to call me Jack.”

Groves pulled Jack’s hand away from his mouth. “No, I don’t really think it is, Captain Sparrow. I’m not sure what exactly you are expecting to happen between us, but whatever it is, it’s out of the question. I would not do that to the Commodore.”

“And who said anything about leaving him out of it, lad? I said I’d noticed that you were interested in us. Well, what if I said that we were interested in you?” Jack leered at the lieutenant, trying not to overdo it.

“What? I’m sorry, but I don’t understand.” Groves was sputtering, blinking and sputtering as his eyes darted around to see if anyone was watching the exchange.

“Just what I said, Isaac luv. You, me, James, all together in a tight little bundle. Think on it, hmm? Maybe not tonight, though I’m sure the Commodore could use some company in that lonely guestroom he’s sitting in. Sitting and waiting for me to come find him. Now, I can go find him with you or without. Which is it to be, then?” Jack’s hand had returned to Groves’ chest, but this time it was wandering downward rather than up. It stopped at the end of his waistcoat and wormed it’s way under the garment to hook into the waistband of his breeches. 

Jack pulled at them, grinning like a fiend. Groves blinked, but this time Jack leaned forward to place the most fleeting brush of a kiss over the man’s lips before he could start sputtering. If anyone was looking, they chose not to acknowledge what they’d seen. 

Groves gasped at the sensation and pulled back from Jack, spooked. “I’m… sorry. I don’t know…” He muttered something that sounded rather like ‘without’ and then moved away from Jack quickly.

“Suit yourself. Offer stands, though.” Jack called to his retreating back before turning and strutting out of the room merrily. Once in the hallway, he leaned against the wall and frowned. “Bollocks. Now what did I do wrong?”

Jack chewed on his thumb and stared at the rug, the bright colors and geometric patterns strangely soothing. Oh, well, he’d just have to find James and tell him it hadn’t worked. “Bloody mortifying is what it is.”

With a little push Jack pulled from the wall, just as Groves turned the corner into the hall. The two men collided softly, both just standing where they were with their chests together.

“Well, well, well. Thought you might follow. It’s to be with then, is it?” Jack recovered first. Which was lucky, since otherwise his entire plot would have been for naught.

Groves didn’t look at him, just kept his eyes down. They seemed to fix on the spot where their bodies met. When the young officer did regain his voice, it was barely above a whisper. “Yes.”

“What was that?” Jack made a show of cocking his head and setting his hand to his ear. “Speak up, man, I didn’t quite hear that.”

“Yes. I said yes, Sparrow. Please don’t make me say it again.” Groves took a step back from Jack and looked him dead in the face.

“Delightful.” Jack clapped his hands together lightly and took hold of the man’s wrist, turning to pull him along like a child. Blast it, he suddenly could not recall which guestroom Elizabeth had told James to go to. He’d just have to find it all by his onesies, and quick.

~ * ~

James sat staring at the wall, glumly. He absently scratched an itch on his thigh, which turned out to be an insect bite. Cursing softly, he tried to ignore that now more urgent itch. That brought him back to thinking about where the devil Jack was. He’d expected his lover, and perhaps his officer, to arrive shortly after he’d left the hall. Nearly half an hour had passed, though, with James sitting in his underdrawers alone. It was becoming ludicrous.

“Damn it, Jack, why do I let you talk me into these things?” James stood up and crossed the room to fetch his shirt. He pulled the garment over his head violently, cringing at the sound of threads straining. Just what he needed on top of everything, a shirt to mend.

He pulled the shirt off again to look for the tear. The culprit was a pulled seam on the left side. Not fully ripped, though, which was good. With a sigh, he laid it over the back of a chair and returned to the bed. He’d have to take it to Mrs. Havadem for repairs. There was a time when he could have mended it on his own, but after years of having servants to do for him, he‘d lost the skill.

“Bugger.” The expletive came so easily that James had to laugh. Jack was really a terrible influence on him. As if sodomy and swearing weren’t bad enough, now the pirate had him embroiled in one of his crackbrained schemes. A scheme that did not seem to be going altogether well given that Jack was not yet there.

‘Daft like Jack’ was fast becoming one of Gibbs’ favorite sayings since the man’s killing of Dylan Maurer. There was no arguing that his lover was more than a bit touched, but his impossible logic, more often than not, led him to success. Where it led the people pulled along with him remained to be seen.

James flopped back onto the mattress with a growl. At the rate things were going, he’d have all night to contemplate the varying degrees of Jack Sparrow’s madness, and what about it made him love the man so utterly. “It’s contagious. Only explanation.”

“What is? You aren’t sick, are you, luv? Be a terrible shame considering I’ve brought company for us.” Jack leered, drawing Groves into the room with him before throwing the latch on the door.

“I was referring to your lascivious nature, Jack. I cannot begin to describe the debauchery it has led me to.” James responded to the leer with a smile, hoping his recovery was convincing enough. “Hello, Isaac. I’m glad you could make it.”

The officer tried to smile, but it came as more of a grimace. “Thank you, sir.”

“Sir? We invite you for a bit of depravity and you act like it’s a bleed’n inspection. Tell me, James, does the Navy issue the sticks you all seem to have shoved solidly up the arse?” Jack had been unwrapping the sash from his mid-section as he spoke. He ended his question by tossing the garment at his lover.

“It’s part of the uniform.” James caught the bundle of fabric and began to fold it into a neat square. He stood and placed the folded sash on top of his pile of clothes, before taking Jack’s shirt from him to hang over the chair back with his own. “Were you planning to remain fully clothed, Isaac? Or do you just wish to watch?”

Color rose in the younger officer’s cheeks. “No, s… James.” 

Isaac removed his wig and set it onto a small table by the door. He ran a hand nervously through flattened medium brown curls and looked about uneasily. Slowly he let his coat slide down his arms, holding onto it once it was off as though he’d no clue what to do with it. James moved forward to take the blue jacket, clasping Isaac’s hand as he did.

“At ease, Lieutenant.” James smiled, hoping his joke wouldn’t send the other man from the room too soon.

“Lad just needs a spot of courage. Luckily, I have some on me.” Jack produced a flask from the boot he was removing. He shook it in the air, letting candlelight wink off the polished surface.

James sighed. “That’s mine, you know.”

Jack gave the object a look, but continued to hold it out to Groves. “So it is. Forgive me light fingers, luv. Have a slug, lad. Rum, the expensive kind.”

Isaac looked perplexed as he gazed at the flask. He walked to Jack and took it from him, fingers running over the smooth metal. “We gave this to you, Bernard and I, for your promotion.”

A fond smile alighted James’ lips. “Yes. I recall wondering at the time if you thought I could benefit from imbibing more often.” As it turned out, he did, but his intoxicant of choice was not the sort that could fit in a flask. 

Groves looked at the container for a few breaths more and then took a long pull off it. He gasped at the potency of the drink and handed it back to Jack. With deliberate slowness, the officer began to remove his waistcoat, placing it in the room’s dressing table next to James’ pile of clothing.

James watched as clothing disappeared from both men, wondering if things might have been different. If Isaac had realized his infatuation before Jack had pranced into Port Royal, would they now be lovers rather than he and Jack? Were his dormant sodomite tendencies merely waiting for the first opportunity to awaken? The thought made him smirk and he looked at the ring gracing his left hand for the answer. Jack had stirred up a great deal more than sexual longing, and would have no matter who James had been involved with at the time. 

Besides, as he took in Groves’ bare chest, he knew he wasn’t attracted to the man. If Isaac had made an advance he would have been rebuffed, perhaps with anger.

James tried to recall the last man who had come even close to affecting him the way Jack did. Ah, yes. Richard. Lieutenant Richard Pertwee had been as dashing and reckless as James was reserved and cautious. He was also brilliantly handsome, with fair hair further bleached by the tropical sun and skin darkened by it. While other English officers worked to keep themselves from tanning, Richard did it on purpose. A fellow Lieutenant on the Dauntless, Richard had been to the Caribbean before, while James was fresh from duty on the Canadian coast. They met on the passage to Port Royal and, despite their differences, became fast friends.

Usually James held himself aloof from other crewman and officers. With Richard, though, he was unguarded. Another man would not have gotten away with the friendly touches or tendency to get a little too close during conversations that Richard did. Not that James touched back or chose to seat himself so near the other man, but neither did he stop the actions from occurring.

In the days after their arrival in Port Royal, they saw little of each other. There were always other duties, other matters. James remembered how he’d fretted over missing his friend. That was until they both returned to the Dauntless for patrol detail and ran into a pirate vessel attacking a merchant ship.

It had always been obvious to all who knew him that Richard Pertwee would never advance past lieutenant. Either the cruelty of battle or the distain of higher ranking officers would keep him down. James was glad it was the former, though the fact that Richard died protecting him soured the heroism. James recalled kissing the dying man as comrades in arms sometimes do, before rallying the remaining sailors and marines to victory.

They lost nearly half the crew, including the captain, but they limped back to port as heroes, their dead wrapped in tattered sail cloth. On James’ request, the whole of the living crew were promoted along with him. His first duty as Captain of the Dauntless had James’ issuing medals to the dead as they were committed to the sea. Richard wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“James, luv?” 

He blinked and looked at Jack, naked and shining like a beacon. “Sorry. I suddenly recalled an old friend of mine. Lieutenant Richard Pertwee. I hadn’t thought of him in years. You would have liked him, Jack.”

Jack’s eyebrow rose. “Not if he made you smile like that, I wouldn’t.”

James turned to look at Isaac’s bare form. Not unappealing, just not to his taste. Too pale, and his natural olive tone begged for sun. Too tall, even without the periwig and tri-cornered hat. Shoulders, too broad. Chest, too hairy. Torso, too long. And the circumcised penis hanging flaccidly between hirsute thighs? Too unnatural. 

In short, not Jack. And that was really the heart of it. The fault lay not in the way Isaac looked, but how he didn’t look. James gave his lieutenant a friendly smile, his eyes traveling over him again to try and pick out aspects he did find pleasing. And yes, once he stopped comparing him to Jack, it wasn’t so hard to see why Sarah Lyons was so fixated on Isaac Groves. He did have very pretty eyes, and a fetching mouth, and all that hair did look rather soft. Almost inviting. “I find it interesting that you’re more jealous of a dead man than the naked one currently in the room with us, Jack.” 

“Didn’t invite the dead one in, did I?” Jack moved from James’ side to take Isaac’s hand and draw him to the bed. 

A jealous tremor ran though James as he watched them cross the room, but a smile and a wink from Jack made it dissipate. He removed his last remaining barrier and tossed the underdrawers to land haphazardly on the dressing table.

Jack watched the garment fall, trying to smile and remember that it was all a flimflam. He told himself he was just pretending. Told himself that the looks James gave Groves were just by way of acting. Told himself that Groves would bolt from the room at any moment.

It wasn’t happening, though. The man was letting himself be led to the bed. Letting his chest and arms be kissed and caressed. Letting them make bleed’n love to him in the soft lamplight. And those were his James’ hands on another man’s chest and his James’ lips on another man’s shoulder. And it wasn’t James’ nipple he was wetting with his tongue, and it wasn’t James’ belly he was trailing kisses down. James’ fingers gripping Groves’ hips. Jack’s lips fluttering just above Groves’ half hard prick.

“Why the hell aren’t you stopping me?!” Jack reared up and crossed his arms to give his lover a perturbed scowl.

“Um… I’m not exactly sure.” James seemed to be hiding behind Isaac’s shoulder rather than kissing or fondling it.

The three naked men just sat unmoving and silent, waiting for something. Jack kept scowling, James kept hiding, and Groves just looked confused between them. The tension might have continued had a sharp yawp of laughter not come from James. He fell back onto the bed, making the mattress shake as he wriggled with laughter.

“And what’s so funny?” Jack asked snappishly. Isaac just stared at him in wonder.

“Us. The three of us. We’re absolutely pathetic.” James finished with more laughter.

Isaac blinked at his superior. “James?”

The officer wiped his eyes and made to speak, but another bark of laughter stopped him. Jack had started to chortle, prompting James to start again. Isaac looked from laughing man to laughing man for a moment before he succumbed to a fit of giggles himself.

Had the door not been locked, anyone might have entered to behold the sight of three grown men, naked as the day they were born, except for Jack’s scarf and baubles, piled on a bed and shaking with merriment. They were fortunate indeed that the bolt was thrown.

James fought to catch his breath as the last of the mirth abated. A great smile still graced his face as he reached out to squeeze Groves’ shoulder. “Not exactly what you were dreaming, eh, Isaac?”

“No, James, not in the least. But is reality ever as sweet as fancy?” Isaac wiped his eyes.

Jack looked over the young man’s shoulder to smile. James caught that smile and the intense gaze of his beloved. He reached past Isaac to have his hand taken hold of by Jack. “Sometimes it is, Isaac. Sometimes it’s better than you imagined possible.”

Isaac looked between them and sighed. “You really love each other, don’t you?”

“Only my ship is dearer to me, lad.” Jack moved off the bed to resituate himself behind James, wrapping himself protectively around the other man.

“Then why all this?” Groves indicated the three of them on the bed.

James smirked. “It was Jack’s idea. He thought it might help you with your… feelings for me.”

Isaac’s eyes found the bedspread. “Thought is might scare me, you mean. Well, it worked. I’m so terrified I was ready to allow anything.”

“But do you want it, lad? Really?” Jack looked him up and down. Never in all his days had he been naked with a man who seemed less excited by the fact. Now that things had calmed, Groves was limp as a tendril of seaweed.

The officer gave them a sheepish grin. “I’d be lying if I said that some part of me isn’t intrigued, but honestly, no. No, I don’t want this. I thought I would.”

James sighed in relief. “Thank God. Not that you are not lovely, Isaac.”

“There’s no need to apologize, James. This mess is my doing. I should never have let my doubts muddle me so.” Isaac frowned.

Jack reached out to pat Groves’ knee. “Not to worry, lad. That is, if what you’re worried about is Sarah, at least. She’s still mad for ye.”

“Even after I rejected her?” Isaac pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms about his knees. James thought he looked rather childlike in the pose.

“Oh, aye. I’ll even wager that if you went now and told her you loved her, you’d still be in for a proper tumble.” Jack leered and winked.

James rolled his eyes at his mate’s impropriety, but Isaac didn’t seem to notice. He was in a state of concentration, brow wrinkled in thought.

“I should find her.” He stood, his back straightened and eyes shining. He started for the door, seemingly unaware of his condition of undress.

“Isaac.” James and Jack spoke the name at once, but Jack continued. “Might want to put your clothes back on, mate.”

Groves turned back to the smirking pair and blushed. “I did say muddle, didn’t I?”

“Aye, you did and you are.” Jack separated himself from James and helped Isaac to throw on his underdrawers, breeches and shirt. The rest of his clothes and wig, he wrapped in his jacket and shoved under his arm. James stood from the bed to offer his hand to Isaac.

“So, will I be putting that transfer or not?” James clasped his lieutenant’s hand warmly.

“No, sir. I’ll be staying. Thank you.” Isaac turned to Jack and extended his hand, only to be hugged by the naked pirate instead.

“Good luck, lad. It would have been fun, but alas. Sarah’s a lucky gal.” Jack’s hands wandered down to give Isaac’s ass a squeeze, raising a startled yelp from the younger man.

“Jack.” James shook his head and prayed for strength.

With another embarrassed smile, Groves sped out the door. Jack grinned at his lover before swaggering to the bed and hopping onto it. “Thought he’d never leave.”

The words barely left his mouth before James hoisted him up bodily onto the bed and covered Jack’s body with his own. “You, Jack Sparrow, are a hideous tease.”

“Mmmm.” Jack wiggled under the larger man, getting his legs apart to wrap round James’ back. “Not all I am.”

“No.” James began to kiss the pirate’s neck, nipping at the tanned skin as he rocked his body into Jack’s embrace. “You are also a romantic, hopelessly pining for a happy ending.”

Jack was growing hard from the friction. “Not hopeless at all. Seems we have a happy ending right here. Only question is, whose end is going to be the happy one, eh?”

“I seem to recall someone, namely you, telling someone else, namely me, that he expected to be properly defiled tonight.” James smirked down at his lover.

“True enough, but that was before I saw your hands on another man. So I’m in the mood to reinstate my claim.” Jack heaved and rolled, catching James off guard enough to end up on top. He grinned and worked his legs between James‘.

“You marked your claim to me quite nicely before the party, Jack. I’m still rather tender.” James squirmed. Honestly, he didn’t really care which one of them had the other, just so long as they both were sweaty and sated in the end. Still, he couldn’t allow Jack to think he had the upper hand, now, could he? James wrapped his arms round his lover tightly and, with an application of superior strength, suddenly sat up. Startled, the pirate tried to press them both back down, but he failed. After a momentary struggle, Jack found himself again under a smirking James.

“Not fair. Though I suppose you’re right. It is your turn.” Jack pouted. The pout shifted to a smile as James began to move down his body, kissing as he went. A moan rose from Jack as James’ lips teased his left nipple. Tongue and teeth joined in to cause the dusky pink nub to harden in arousal. He tortured first the left, and then the right nipple to the same state.

James’ hands were busy, too. They caressed Jack’s ribs and hips, moving nearer and nearer to his eager cock. It twitched, as though it were beckoning him, begging to be touched. James pulled himself from the stiff buds of Jack’s nipples to smile at the quivering prick. “Impatient?”

“Yes. Bloody breathless.” Jack’s breaths were coming terribly fast.

With a grin, James inched down further to nuzzle Jack’s cock. The man groaned and the sound prompted James to drag his tongue up the underside of the shaft. His tongue swirled around the head, bringing still more sounds from Jack.

“Ooooh. Yes, luv.” Jack’s hands brushed though James’ hair, petting rather than directing. James dwelled on the paired loveliness of Jack’s clever fingers rubbing his scalp and Jack’s long prick sliding between his lips. All his intent to go slowly burnt away as he tasted the bitter salt of Jack.

The pirate muttered and cursed as James’ lips moved over his too hot, too hard flesh. James listened to the words, the grunts, the pleading, all the declarations of devotion and love that the actions of his tongue and lips drew from the man. Jack would likely promise him anything as his cock slid in and out of James’ mouth. So long as he didn’t stop, that was.

James took the opportunity to try and take as much of Jack in as he could. His skills at oral stimulation were more than adequate, according to Jack, at least. And yet, he wanted to be able to swallow as much of his beloved’s penis as Jack was able to do of his. The pirate had more years of practice, but James was nonetheless determined. James choked a little as he made the attempt.

“Careful, luv, no reason to hurt… oooh… you don’t have to… ah!” Jack gave up speech and instead babbled wordlessly. 

As loath as James was to admit defeat, at the last choking near return of his after dinner punch, he had to give up the quest. He might never get the trick of it, though it hardly seemed to matter. Jack seemed happy enough without it. In fact, happy was altogether too mild a word for the way the man was shouting and writhing. James relied on the force of his suckling and speed of his mouth over his lover’s cock, rather than the depth of his swallows. And from the way Jack’s hands were gripping his hair, it was more than enough.

“James. Sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph… Oh, God! Oh, God!” So many apostles, saints and holy personages were shouted during their lovemaking that James had begun to wonder if Jack was raised Catholic. It would suit his skin tone and his fondness for superstitious baubles. It was hardly the time to consider his mate’s religious upbringing, however. He concentrated his efforts on the swollen head, then dived down to take in what he could. James’ hand wrapped firmly around the base to stroke up as his mouth stroked down. He felt a few hairs rip from his head as Jack’s body tensed and his grip tightened. 

“James! James! My God, James!!!”

Such blasphemy, but yes, it did feel all powerful to reduce a man like this. To take one as fiercely independent as Jack and make him yours utterly. Strange, he’d always assumed that to pleasure another man in this way was demeaning. If that was so, why did he feel completely dominant?

A throaty bellow from Jack told him to stop pondering and start sucking. Which was good, because his mouth was being filled with Jack’s fluid release. The acrid flavor could hardly be called pleasant. If encountered anywhere else, he would have found the musky bitterness rather foul, but in this context it was somehow overwhelmingly arousing.

James swallowed all he was offered, a fairly weak stream given that this was Jack’s second ejaculation of the evening. He wondered if a third was too much to ask for? Licking the withered cock clean, James drew his eyes up to Jack’s face. The man’s breathing was still hurried, but slowing. His eyes kept fluttering open and shut, and his lips moved wordlessly.

“Jack?” James shifted and crawled up the bed. He brushed a stray elflock from his lover’s face.

“With you, luv. Just… savoring the moment.” Jack smiled blissfully.

“Ah.” James said softly. “And I can certainly understand why, but… there is something that requires your immediate attention.”

Jack leered and shifted, worming a hand under his lover to find his prize and stroke it firmly. “Oh, my. You are in need of attention.”

Clever fingers danced over James’ flesh bringing a moan from him. All thought hastened from his mind as Jack’s caress become more forceful. 

“James.“ Jack gasped the name as his free hand searched about the bedclothes. “Where’s the bloody oil got to?”

Both men began rummaging around for the bottle, Jack one handed as he continued to pet James’ prick. He watched the man fumble about as he stroked, until a sound of discovery brought his eyes to James’ raised fist. The wayward phial was held tightly therein. 

“Found it.” James whispered through gritted teeth.

Jack’s hand closed over the fist and squeezed gently. He felt it loosen and the bottle press against his palm. Too quick he claimed it and popped the cork, causing a plash of oil to land on the coverlet. “Damn. We owe Elizabeth a blanket, I fear.”

“Bugger it, Jack.” James growled and took hold of Jack’s face, pressing his mouth to the captive lips for a hungry kiss. A shiver ran up Jack’s spine as his nails bit into James’ back. He raked the hand down slowly, forcing his lover to groan against his lips. Jack’s other hand was busy trying not to spill more oil.

James’ mouth moved over Jack’s cheek, kissing as he went. He stopped at his ear and Jack felt warm breath puff over his skin. “Roll over.”

The husky voice sent another quiver through Jack as the larger man rose off him and took away the oil. James’ face was stern, demanding. Jack couldn’t get onto his stomach fast enough, and even the bare moment of waiting it took for a strong hand to start kneading his ass was too long. Too long by far. 

“James.” Jack clutched the pillow under him and squirmed, willing the hand to keep touching. He whimpered as it left, and sighed happily once it returned. The now slick digits slid between his buttocks to find their mark and push in. A gasp escaped his lips, coupled with the involuntary jerk of his hips backward. James chuckled and twisted his fingers, making Jack wriggle and moan more. “Rascal. Too bloody slow.”

“You want it faster, then?” James’ fingers sped up a modicum, just enough to tease Jack.

“Bloody fucking hell, James!” Jack reared up on his hands and knees, pushing back against the fingers inside him. He felt a hand tangle in his hair and that hot breath again at his ear.

“Tell me you want this, Jack.” James’ voice was strange, animal. It made Jack’s blood beat faster.

“Want it. Want you.” And when during the night had he become so needy? Some part of Jack’s mind was shaking its head at him. Most of him, though, was a trembling mess of desire.

“That was my next question.”

The fingers were gone, making Jack pule sadly. The other hand stayed firmly clenched in his hair. It was oddly comforting, even though it kept him from looking back. He wanted to see James coating his cock with oil not just hear the soft glug of the bottle. He wanted to watch him crawl closer rather than feel the bed shift. He wanted to behold the sight of his James guiding himself to press against him, but instead he felt it all. Felt the rush of pleasure and pain as James was suddenly sheathed within him.

Jack called out and bucked back as the hand left his hair to join its mate in gripping his hips. Now James’ blunt nails were digging into Jack’s skin as he thrust his way deeply inside. Jack was clawing at the sheets, arms tangling with the counterpane and pillow until his face was buried in the bedclothes. It muffled his cries.

A hand moved from his hips to scratch from shoulder to lower back, leaving behind stinging lines. Jack bucked harder in response. He bit into the pillow against his face in an effort to spare any remaining party guests from having to hear him caterwaul. Though the way James was grunting and roaring, it hardly mattered.

James was digging at the covers, pulling him out to bite at his neck and shoulders hard enough to bruise. And Jack wanted to be marked. He whimpered pleadingly at the sucking bites, pitching his hips in time to James’ lunges. They moved together, bodies slick with sweat and oil. Connected, skin to skin, and Jack marveled again at how right and perfect it all felt. Almost three decades of lovers and finally he had found something he’d been so sure was impossible. A soul mate. A ruddy stink’n soul mate.

Jack laughed, the sound echoing more even than the shouts and grunts he’d been making before. His lover faltered and stopped moving a moment before resuming his thrusts. 

“Something funny?” James’ voice was strained, but still typically droll.

“Just happy, luv. Happy beyond my wildest imaginings. So don’t stop. Never bloody stop. Not now, not when I’m an old dotard with wooden teeth and a peg leg, or what have you. Never.” Jack gasped it out as he pushed back harder, willing James to match pace.

“Never.” James moaned, his fingertips digging in to decorate Jack’s hips with deep red purple marks. “Never. Never. Never.”

Jack laughed again as he tried to drive his body down onto James. Impaling himself as James’ hand fumbled to capture his cock and stroke. It was like he’d pet a cat first, the way it sent a jolt through Jack. He was jerking and shouting the climax out before he quite knew what hit him.

It was the ensuing backward grind and involuntary clench of Jack’s body that sent James over the edge after him. They landed together, a panting heap of damp skin.

“Damn it, man.” Jack croaked, wishing he could find the flask to soothe his raw throat. “How am I to manage without you?”

“When I figure that out for myself, I’ll tell you.” James sighed. He started to shift when the door to the room squeaked open.

Jack moved without thinking, tossing the sheet over James before turning his eyes to the door. “Room’s not empty, mate. Best shove off.”

The sour faced officer smirked at him. “Sparrow, what an unpleasant surprise. “ His eyes slid over James’ bare lower body. Strangely, Jack had thought to cover his face, but not his privy parts. “I figured you for a sodomite. Who’s that? Turner?” The man said with a disdainful snort.

Jack felt James stiffen against him. He tapped what he hoped was his shoulder, willing him to stay hidden. “No. What do you take me for? A complete scoundrel? Will’s a married man. Not my type either, really.”

A drunken titter came from behind Gillette, Jack was pretty sure it was Gillette, and he turned to hush the women. He turned back, trying to look pious in spite of the inebriated tart he was looking for an unoccupied room with. “We’ll leave you to your boy then, Jack.”

Oh, Jack had to quickly cover James’ body with his own before he sat up and threw off the blanket. “Keep your tongue there, mate. My companion’s bigger ’an me so I doubt I can hold him for long.”

“Forgive my mistake, Sparrow. I should have said catamite.” Gillette’s grin was as obnoxious as a grin was liable to get.

“Whoa.” Jack braced harder to keep James on the bed. “Seriously, you don’t want to be here if he gets up.”

“Oh, don’t I? Strangely, I’m unworried. I doubt that any man you’d bend over for must be much of a man, really. Go ahead, let him up. I’m rife with curiosity.’

Gillette moved from the door a step to lean back against the jamb with his arms crossed. In doing so he revealed that his female companion was none other than Elizabeth’s aunt, the Widow Wade. She was looking about the room inquisitively. 

Jack ignored it. He was too busy keeping his lover from ruining whatever career he had left. Groves hadn’t delivered up his sodomite Commodore to the Admiralty because he was smitten with James. It was unlikely that Gillette harbored a similar infatuation, and Jack couldn’t trust to personal loyalty given the circumstance. Still, if the half-wit wanted it, who was Jack to protect him? “Your funeral.”

“Bernard!” Constance Wade scolded him shrilly, pulling at his arm. “Are you truly more interested in who Captain Sparrow is dallying with than you are dallying with me?”

For a woman of her years, the widow could pout as coquettishly as any gal of nineteen. Gillette looked torn for a moment, as if he wasn’t quite sure which tantalized him more. He choose right, though, and took the hand at his arm. “Of course I’m more interested in you, dear Constance. I was just having a bit of fun with Sparrow. Shall we?”

Jack sighed quietly in relief as he watched the man remove himself from the wall, letting go of his lady’s hand but offering his arm to her instead. Constance took the arm daintily, smiling at the officer. They started out the door, and Jack started to slowly pull himself from off his lover.

Mrs. Wade looked behind as the door started to swing shut, an odd little smile on her lips. “Good night, Jack. And good night to you, also… James.”

Gillette looked at her aghast, but the door shut with a snap before he could do more than gape at it. No outraged shouts followed so Jack figured they were safe. Which was good since a condition of giggles had quite taken him over.

James sat up, pulling the blanket from over his head to scowl at the tittering pirate. “It isn’t funny, Jack.”

Jack look at James, who was trying to look commanding with his hair disheveled and standing on end. It only brought more laughter.

He rolled his eyes and looked at the door, sighing. “I suppose I’ll have to have a conversation with Bernard.”

“Who?” Jack said, wiping his eyes and recovering from his fit.

“Lieutenant Gillette.” James ran his hand nervously through his hair. “I can only hope he’ll be as understanding as Isaac.”

At Jack’s derisive snort James turned his head. He watched the feline grace that Jack employed while doing something as simple a stretching and scratching his belly. “Not a lot of chance of that, I’ll wager.” 

“Perhaps not, but I have to try.” James said as he got up and stalked across the room to lock the door. He returned to the bed, getting in and arranging the bedclothes over them without a word. James tried not to think of the possible repercussions of Gillette knowing about Jack. It soured the sweetness of the evening a bit much.

“James.”

“Hmm?” He looked down at his lover, expecting the man to turn over and look at him. He didn’t. Jack kept staring at the wall as he spoke.

“If the worst comes, you’ve a place on the Pearl. As long as I’m Captain of her.” Jack fingered one of the charms in his hair like someone counting the rosary. His dark fingers ran down the line of beads and back up again.

With a shock James realized that for all his wondering about Jack’s religious upbringing, he would never ask the man about it. If Jack wanted him to know, he’d tell him. The past didn’t matter. What mattered were the years to come, their life together. They would fight to make that as full as was possible. 

James closed his eyes and let out a little sigh of contentment. “Thank you, Jack.”

“Don’t be thanking me so easy, luv. You’ll not be a Commodore on my ship, you’ll have to earn your keep like any other crewman.” Jack did roll over then to grin at James.

“And not just as Captain’s lady, I take it.” James smirked. “What, Jack? You think I can’t work a ship? Should I dismiss the Dracups from our little voyage and prove my worth?”

Jack’s grin turned to a leer. “Maybe just bring the lads. I’m sure they could use a bit of a holiday from their family.”

“Four sinning sodomites on one ship. Dangerous, don’t you think?” 

“Aye. Could be a lot of fun, too. Now don’t mistake my meaning, luv. Not planning an orgy. Might be nice though, to not be on guard, touch each other as we like and all.” As though to illustrate his meaning, Jack reached up and affectionately stroked his fingers over James’ ear and through his hair. “Wish you’d let your hair grow. It’s damn pretty.”

“Harder to get it under a wig when it’s longer, however. Very well, Jack. Just Daveth and Reuben. The four of us should be able to manage the Nereid.” James pulled Jack to him, kissing him quickly and settling him under his arm.

Jack moved into the snuggle. “Merry Christmas, James.”

“And a Happy Christmas to you, Jack.”

 

The End


End file.
